Perfectly Perfect
by RachelElizabeth
Summary: The world as we know it has ended Lily Evans has fallen for James Potter. Now the only problem is how to tell him. I own nothing!


**Lily Marie Evans needed space to think. The common room was to loud and crowded to make the decision she needed to make. So she grabbed a light jacket and made her way outside to sit by the lake. **

**The April afternoon was a typical rainy day. The sky was gray, cloudy and dark which perfectly matched her mood. A small amount of students were out braving the storm that was soon to come. Looking into the dark waters of the Black Lake she began to picture the face of the person that had her so deep in thought.**

**She saw his oval shaped face and their strong jaw. She saw his silly contagious smile. His roman shaped nose that was slightly crocked at the end from one to many bluggers to the face. She saw his chocolate colored eyes that always were filled with laughter and happiness but were covered by glasses. Last but not least she saw his messy black hair that used to annoy her to end. The person she saw was James Potter.**

**Ever since the moment that they met, over 6 years ago, she had hated him with a passion. He had always been such a jerk, playing hurtful pranks on sweet innocent people. He used to ask her out at least once a day and did annoying things just to impress her. But this year something changed.**

**She didn't know if it was just because he had finally became 17, a legal adult, or if he emotionally grew up. His hurtful pranks had stopped and only played funny ones. He stopped asking her out and focused more on becoming her friend. **

**Lily had fallen completely and unchangeably in love with him and this thought terrified her. How can someone's feelings change so fast? One day you hate someone then the next you love them? Why did this have to happen to her of all people? The thing that saddened her most was that it seemed his feelings towards her had changed as well. **

**Before he loved her and he never hesitated to tell her that. He did anything and everything he could, no matter how annoying, to try to make her see that but not anymore. It was just Lily's luck that the moment he fell in love with James Potter he would fall out of love with her. This thought filled Lily with an endless indescribable sadness.**

"**I will not cry. I refuse to let that boy upset me. That's all he is, just a boy," Lily thought but as the first drop of rain fell so did Lily's first tear.**

**The funny thing was that as the rain got heavier and heavier so did her tears.**

"**Lily…Lily!" someone said in the distance but over the boom of the thunder it was not heard.**

"**Lily what are you doing out here in this weather?!" the person asked as they grabbed her shoulder.**

**Lily turned around only to find James Potter looking at her with a concerned look on his face.**

"**Nothing…nothing at all," she choked out.**

"**You were crying. What's wrong?" he asked.**

"**I wasn't crying," she lied.**

"**Lily don't you dare lie to me. I did not run out here in this bloody storm to have you lie to me!" **

"**I…I…I fell in love but I don't think the person loves me back," Lily said staring at the ground.**

"**Oh Lils believe me it's best if you just tell whoever it is how you feel and get it over with. The person would have to be a bloody fool not to love you."**

**Lily thought about this and it made sense. Why hadn't she just done this in the first place then she wouldn't have to go through this pain any longer.**

"**Ok. James Potter I… I love you," she said quickly looking up at him.**

**James looked totally and completely shocked. When he didn't reply at first Lily ran. That's when James snapped out of his trance and chased her. He finally caught her at the whomping willow.**

"**Lily are you completely stupid?! I love you! I always have! I love you mind, body and sole. I love everything about you! I love you face and your laugh. I love how you look when you're angry and how you never fail to speak your mind. I love your good heart and how you always stand up for what you think is right. I love how when your really thinking your nose always crinkles up. This world could not exist with out me loving you!" he said honestly.**

"**Really?" was all she could say.**

"**Of course!" James replied. With that he kissed her with everything he had held back for the past six years and Lily kissed him back for what seemed like forever. When they finally broke apart the rain just stopped.**

"**This is perfect," Lily said snuggling into James' chest. **

"**Yes," he answered. "you are."**

**And this moment in time was really truly perfectly….perfect!**


End file.
